


I am Iron Man

by adreamingladyknight



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Blood and Injury, Crossover, F/M, Mild cussing, No Uchiha Massacre, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unreliable Narrator, traumatic memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamingladyknight/pseuds/adreamingladyknight
Summary: He had done his duty, he had made the ultimate sacrifice. It should have been enough. If he was to be reincarnated couldn't they have taken his memories too? Given him a fresh start?He is Tony Stark after all. And no one and I mean no one is going to take that away from me. Not even some dude called Danzo.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 29
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

His body **_ached_**.

There was a sharp pain in his left side as he inhaled too deeply. There was a ringing sound in his ears. Something dripped from his nose. He idly wiped his nose, it was blood.

Someone called his name.

He turned his head to the right and flinched in anticipation.......nothing.

He couldn't feel his right side. Or his even his chest region.

**_BU-BUMP_ **

****

He gasped, grasping at his chest over his heart. He curled inward, trying to lessen the pain. The ringing in his ears intensified, the world spun. He slouched to the side; he didn’t feel hands catch him.

\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---

He opened his eyes; Peter's tear stained face came into focus. He watched Peter's lips move but he only heard ringing. Darkness bled into his peripheral vision, his eyes wandered upward and watched the clearing sky, he could almost see stars.

"Tony."

His eyes came back to earth, focusing on the face in front of him.

Pepper.

"You can rest now.”

He felt his eyes begin to close as darkness bled further into his vision. His eyes wandered back up to the star-strewn sky as darkness engulfed him.

\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---

Tony opened his eyes. Darkness receded as his eyes came into focus. _How long has he been asleep?_

He tried to move his head to search for Pepper, but his head felt so heavy. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so badly injured he couldn’t move.

He sensed someone bending over him and flickered his eyes to the side. He flinched. It was someone he didn’t recognize but this unknown person was way to close!

He opened his mouth to tell the person to back the way off but instead of words out came a cry. He clamped his mouth close in shock. His eyes widened, he opened it again to speak. Another cry.

_What._

The person in front of him suddenly made shushing noises at him and there was a constricting feeling around his body. The face got bigger.

_What the fuck_.

Had he suffered brain damage? Had he lost the ability to speak? He darted his eyes back toward the unfamiliar man and squinted at him.

He had black eyes and black hair. That was it. No other identifying features. Just two of the most common characteristics the recombination of DNA chromosomes could produce. Nothing.

_How long have I been unconscious? When did Rogers go and hire such unattractive, indistinguishable----_

Tony was cut off from spewing more insults when he felt his body start to move. The scenery in the background began to change but the face stayed stationary. Tony forced his head to turn away. If he was to be in this _persons’_ presence, then he wanted something new to look at----he blanched.

_Too high! Too high!_

Tony was not one to fear heights but being without the protective barrier of his suit made him a little nervous. _Wait, is that—_

It was feet.

One would appear then disappear as another would appear. Tony was enveloped in a blanket of nostalgia.

_It was Tony’s turn for Morgan-nightly-duties, and it was the least he could do since he provided half of the DNA, but it was the third time Morgan had woken up that night and Tony was at the end of his rope. He ended up wrapping them both up in a blanket and walking back and forth on the porch. As he rocked her, he would let his head lull forward and watch his feet peek from underneath his arms as he counted the steps in his head._

His eyes widened.

Large head. Cries. Very high up. Feet. He was being carried.....and....

_No._

Tony raised his hands, he needed to see! He struggled for a second, trying to move. His. Arms. He couldn’t move!

_What the hell_.

He tried to look down at himself, but he couldn’t move his head. He growled.

More shushing sounds came from the monster carrying him and a squeezing pressure blossomed over his body. This unattractive person was trying to kill him!

Tony wiggled more ferociously; he wiggled his hands trying to feel for an opening in whatever was holding his hands close to his body.

_It feels like a blanket. Hmmm, maybe if I just_.

Tony made a fist with his hand and covered the closed fist with his other hand. He gathered his strength, squeezing his bicep and shoved his elbow into the monster. He heard a grunt, but he ignored it for the now loosened blanket around his torso. He resumed his search for an opening and cried in excitement when cold air kissed his fingers. He yanked his arm through the hole and stared.

Tiny fingers. Tiny fingernails.

With growing horror, he trailed his eyes down his chubby wrist and chubby arm.

He screamed.

\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---

Fugaku had just come back from taking his newborn son to greet the Elders, when Itachi woke up. Itachi had been asleep until now and Fugaku had hoped to get him back to his mother before he woke but luck was not on his side. Fugaku stopped to rock his son back to sleep, but when he started to cry Fugaku tried to quickly shuss him. It was unseemly for an Uchiha, even a baby Uchiha to make so much noise!

Once he quieted down, he began to walk, shushing him and squeezing him reassuringly whenever he made noise. But when Itachi proceeded to wiggle violently in his arms he stopped and tried to hold him more firmly.

Too late, he couldn’t control his son in time, and he was elbowed in the chest. He grunted. It didn’t hurt but it surprised him, and he loosened his grip out of reflex. The blanket loosened and his sons’ arms escaped.

And proceeded to emit the loudest scream he had ever encountered.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Sorry guys, this program I’m taking is killing me. But I have brought something even better then merely an update! An extra, extra long chapter. 5500 words! That’s 24 pages!
> 
> Forgot to do the disclaimer: Avengers belongs to Disney and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. 
> 
> And now on to the show!
> 
> -adreamingladyknight
> 
> Warning: some dark themes, references to suicide and child endangerment
> 
> Edited: for a repeated line I found and time discrepancy I found.

Except for the quite breathing of his wife and son, not a sound was uttered in the birthing room. It has been hours since the birth, the blood and tissue had been wiped away, the bedsheets had been changed and turned down but there was still a slight tinge of iron lingering in the air.

Uchiha Fugaku was renowned for his prowess in battle, thanks in part to his command of the Uchiha fire jutsu, he had led many a successful mission as a captain in the jounin corps and continued this success well after his seat acquisition as Chief of Police. He had stepped into this role at age 20, an age that some would consider old—as many never lived past 12—and now at 25 he is fundamentally ancient. He had overhauled the Police corps with a fine-tooth comb, doing away with redundant red tape, smoothed over long-held resentments that past Chiefs had left to fester; he had propelled the Police corps into the future. With Mikoto’s pregnancy, he came to the realization that his days of unequivocal disorder were winding down and he could finally spend some quiet time with his growing family. He had traded one battle for another for most of life, and it was time to put down his kunai.

Fate had other ideas.

Fugaku pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, crossing the room towards the bed. Mikoto was in an exhaustive sleep, she was curled around their infant son, arms carefully holding him to her breast. His lips curled into a small smile, lost in the perfect picture this created. Their breaths rose and fell in peace, he pushed a lock of hair out of his wife's face, caressing the skin. In the corner of his eye, he saw his son stir, whimpering.

He held his breath but with one last whimper his son sunk back into sleep's embrace.

He exhaled.

Throughout his lifetime he had encountered many strange shinobi on the battlefield, within Konoha's own roster and met on many mysterious cases, but nothing can compare to his own son. 

Gently caressing the top of his son's head. He hummed **. No, his son was unlike any shinobi he has ever encountered**.

\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---

The last grasping hands of winter were clinging to the mornings, tendrils of warmth beginning to linger after midday, and Uchiha academy-age students were chatting happily over the ending of the semester.

And he had finally hit a milestone.

He could finally crawl from one end of the nursery to the other without collapsing out of exhaustion. He missed his old body. Yeah, he may have pushing fifty, but it was _his_. Every bummed knee and bruise from tripping over Mor—toys, every scar and six-pack. _Oh the muscle_. It would be nice if he could stand up on his own two feet without tipping over. Speaking of feet…he cocked his head to the side and held his breath.

…

Silence.

Blessed silence.

No pesky cousin to pick him up.

No one to see him face plant.

Pulling his knees closer to his chest, he attempted to get his feet underneath his butt. It took a couple of tries but he managed. He gathered his arms directly underneath his chest, bent them so far he was teetering on the edge of an early failure and then… ** _shoved!_**

He straightened his arms quickly and threw himself backwards, straightening his legs at the same time. The floor flew away, he was getting taller! He was doing it!

_SMACK!_

The air was driven out of him as he hit the floor. Pain blossomed on the back of his head.

Not bothering to get up, he stared up at the ceiling, slowly loosing his battle with his tears. His bottom lip wobbled. _He was so close!_

A whimper sounded low in his throat. He clenched his hands. _Why couldn’t anything go right!_

These last months have been brutal enough! He had been left alone with his thoughts and he couldn’t even do his usual thing and work in his lab. Or talk to Pepper or play with Mor—

He gasped. His face crumbled, tears rolled down his face disappearing into his hairline.

**Oh.**

He threw his hands over his face and turned onto his side, he sobbed as he curled in on himself. Breath came harshly. IN and OUT.

**_labpeppermorganlabmorganpepperLABPEPPERMORGAN_ **

His mind clamped down.

No.

Crying is for nighttime. Where he'll be soothed by a warm hand on his back, soft kisses on the crown of his head, and quite rocking as feet paced.

Face buried into the floor, and sole focus on breathing deeply he didn't notice the new presence in the room. He did however notice the audible gasp and quick footsteps to his side.

Hands lifted him underneath his armpits and pressed him against a warm neck. His quick breaths took in a faint smell. _Lavender_.

His quick breaths evened out and his mind drifted. Mission Learn to Walk can wait a bit longer.

\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---

_I had a dream last night. We had a kid_.

_I hope they remember you._

_“Daddy, who’s he?”_

_“He’s my kid, like you are.”_

_Morgan’s eyes widened as she gasped, “An older brother?!” She looked up at him in disbelief and then she frowned, she looked back at the photo. Her brow furrowed, contemplating for a few seconds. “Did he disappear?”_

_Tony choked; he didn’t think she knew about that yet. What has school been teaching her?! Oh wait, she’s only three, she hasn’t even entered kindergarten yet. He choked out, “Ye-Yes, yes he did.”_

_Morgan squeezed his hand, “It’s okay daddy, don’t be sad. I’m sure older brother is looking down on us.” She upturned her face, her eyes serious. “Was he an avenger?”_

_Tony swallowed, tears prickling. He crouched and swallowed thickly, eyes glistening. “You know what, it’s best if I just show you.” He straightened and held out his hand. As Morgan took it, he began the story, “You know, he was only 15 when I met him.”_

_“WwwhAATT? You mean he didn’t come out of mama?!”_

_A laugh is startled out of him as he froze mid-step, “W-what?”_

_Morgan’s expression turns quizzical, “You don’t know where babies come from?”_

_“And yo-you do?”_

_She nods sharply, “Yes, it’s when mama and daddy disappear into their room and then after nine months a baby comes out of mama.”_

_Tony chuckles to himself and breathes a sigh of relief, he starts walking again, “Oh, is that right?”_

_“Yep! Mama told me!”_

_Tony grumbles to himself. Great. What else has Pepper been teaching her? He is not looking forward to that conversation. “Come on let’s go to the living room, I have tons of footage to show you.” His daughter’s hand tugged at his, he stopped and look down._

_Morgan wasn’t smiling anymore. “Daddy, why didn’t you save him?”_

_Tony’s brow furrowed, “What?”_

_Morgan yanked her hand away and stepped back. Alarmed, he turned toward her, hand reaching out— **wait**._

_—you will know what it’s like to lose—_

_He whirled around, the hallway was gone. Brown as far as he could see, large chunks of rock strewn about, broken floating star shaped rocks in the brown sky. **No.**_

_Rocks crunched as someone approached him from behind. He whirled around. Morgan was gone and in her place…..Thanos._

_**no…if he’s here…if I’m here…then……then………………..**_

****

****

****

He screamed.

Hands grabbed him— _Thanos’ fist came down and he quickly crossed his arms, grunting with effort_ —a sudden cold draft underneath him meant he was now airborne— _He thrust the blade toward the titan, but Thanos moved and grabbed his hand. **No.** He broke the blade and_—was someone hissing? No— _and_ —

_"There are multiple ways to break a psychokinesis hold on your mind. One--"_

_Tony groaned, "Do we really need to sit through this lecture? I mean, we have a freaking mind witch on the team." He looked imploringly at Rhodey. He lowered his chin and stuck out his lower lip and turned on the water works._

_Rhodey rolled his eyes and turned back to the lecture._

_Tony groaned again and let his head bang onto the desk._

He opened his eyes. Awareness slowly creeped as he stared at the ceiling. He blinked.

It’s not white, like those in hospitals, it’s kind of creme colored. Are those wood beams? His body moved as someone shifted on the bed. He exhaled slowly, smiling inwardly. It must be Morgan, it’s Saturday if he remembers correctly.

He groaned, oh no! He’s supposed to make chocolate pancakes! Dammit, he’s running behind schedule. He arched his back and got ready roll himself upright. And then Pepper shifted closer.

He frowned, hmmm, is that a scent? It’s kind of flowery, what’s that word?.....oh that’s right!

Lavender.

His head snapped to the right and he froze.

A figure with long hair leaned over him, the face got larger and larger—

_“Whatever you do, don’t let them know you’re on to them. Because the moment they become aware, they’ll pull you deeper.”_

_The blade broke with a snap and_ —

_and_ —

He screamed.

_To feel so desperately that you’re right, yet to fail nonetheless._

_Tell me. Did you lose? Did you fail to kill me?_

_Yes. I failed._

_Thanos smiled._

_I lost._

Warmth.

Warmth surrounded him, buffered him on all sides. A hand— _Pepper?_ **_No._** —

A hand patted his back. His eyes felt crusty and itchy, his throat hurt, he tried to swallow but his mouth felt so dry. He coughed and the hand stilled. He felt his body being lifted but he did not stir. The background was moving again, a voice cooed to him. **_Please let me go_** —

He drifted.

_It’s always you._

_“Right, Thanos?” Tony turned in his seat, lifting his glass to his companion._

_Said companion scowled down into his glass but didn’t turn to meet his mocking gaze. Tony looked at said glass and with a bit of vindication darted his hand forward and swiped the glass. “Hey!”_

_Tony tipped the glass back and drank it all down in one gulp, he slammed the glass down on and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. “We’re here to drink dude.” He motioned at the barkeeper and as the glass was filled, he turned back to Thanos. “After all, it’s all either of us can do. Since we’re dead and all.” He slid the now full glass back over to the titan._

_“What was that that you all ways said?...oh yes, ‘Destiny arrives all the same’.”_

_He lifted his glass to no one in particular, the bar was empty except for the two of them and the barkeeper. “To dread! And jelly legs!”_

_The glass shattered as it hit the ground._

_Tony stared at the small figure in front of him._

_Morgan looked to the titan but he did not turn. Her eyes snapped back to his. He gulped, she’s not_ his _Morgan._

_“Was it worth it?” she suddenly asked._

_Tony slowly got off the stool and approached her, his mouth opened before he could stop it. “Yes.”_

_“At what cost?”_

_“Everything.”_

Hands gripped him— _The purple titan gripped his hand_ —he lashed out with his arms. **_Keep away! Don’t touch me!_** — _the blade broke_ —a warm torso pressed into his side, hands gripped his back and legs— _a purple hand punched into his chest_ —he flailed his arms, punching, gripping, tearing, clawing. He screamed but the arms wouldn’t let go. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, **please let me go!** Shushing sounds wafted over his ears, a hand rubbed circles into his back— _Run from it_ —He pressed his hands against the body, trying to roll away but the arms held firm. He was suddenly lifted away by another pair and he twisted, tried to **GET AWAY!** — _Dread it_ —He cried as he was placed flat on his back, he thrashed, but the hands were quick, cloth dragged over his arms and legs. He felt the edge being tucked underneath his body. He was trapped—

_“Last ditch effort is to try to wake yourself up, but this isn’t like the movies. There’s no door. You must kick start the brain, activate fight or flight.”_

_“After all, **you can’t die in a dream.** ”_

\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---

Uchiha Fugaku would like to say, that everything was peaceful after that eventful first day. That his son, like all Uchiha children mellowed out and became a quite child. He could say that nothing eventful happened by he’s not in the business of lying—well, to outsiders that—but he can’t.

For the first few weeks that hope held out. Itachi was the quietest child he had ever met—and that’s saying something considering Uchiha children are renowned for their silence. But even Uchiha babies cry a little, but not Itachi. No, other than the small burps he made after suckling at Mikoto’s breast, no sound was heard.

That all change when he turned 5 weeks old.

He was certain the entire village could hear his son. He doesn’t know how his wife does it, being able to hold him as he all but burst the eardrums of everyone in his vicinity.

But he didn’t just scream, he _moved_. He couldn’t lift his head yet but oh how quickly he moved those arms. He wasn’t a renowned shinobi for nothing but even he got gouged in the eye by a flailing fist.

After a week, he had had enough.

His wife walked into the kitchen just after putting Itachi to sleep and set the teapot on the stove; he opened his mouth just as she turned.

“We need to take him to the clan medic.”

“Did you want to try this new tea—.”

Her eyes widened and he froze. Then her eyes darkened and Fugaku felt his face warm. His eyes darted to the side and Mikoto stepped closer. “Oh,” she purred. “Is the great Lord Uchiha worried? I thought I was going to be the first one to crack but—,” she tugged on his hand and when he uncrossed his arms she stepped into his embrace. “—I like this. But I bet the Elders would faint.”

He looked down into her eyes and smirked, “Wanna bet?”

She looped her arms around his waist and grinned, “What will I get if I win?”

Sliding his arm behind her back he pressed her closer, her mouth fell open with a gasp and he leaned forward. He brought his lips close to her ear, “Whatever you want,” he whispered. She shuddered.

He pulled away and before she could react, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She sighed softly and tightened her hold on his waist. He tucked her head underneath his chin and just hung on.

After a few minutes, she broke the silence.

“We’re not bad parents. We’ll get him checked out; it’s going to be ok.”

He tightened his hold and nuzzled her hair. He breathed in slowly and sighed contentedly, she was wearing his favorite perfume. _Lavender_.

Itachi was finally asleep. He had another screaming fit during the medic’s examination but thankfully the medic had already administered the first of his weekly drops. No having to wrangle a wiggling baby to open its mouth. 

The swaddling had also worked like a charm, he had been skeptical at first but after seeing the medic deftly tuck the blanket around his son’s body and watched ecstatically as he fell asleep against Mikoto’s shoulder, he was relieved. So relieved. He vowed to go see the medic later to get more advice, he knew of some back alleys he could take. He definitely couldn’t afford for his failings to be spread about, he’ll just use his position to keep the medic quie—.

He jerked upright. His hand slid between the headboard and the mattress feeling for the stash of kunai they hid there. He threw his sense open. Chakra signatures blossomed into view. The usual ones who patrolled he only gave a cursory glance to but zeroed in on the single signature approaching the sliding door, his hand closed around a handle.

_Knock. Knock._

He arched his eyebrow and glanced at his wife, he had no doubt she was awake but had made no move to retrieve a kunai herself. Their son had just fallen asleep, they _definitely_ did not want to jostle him.

Before crossing over the floor he pressed a kunai into her open palm and then flickered to the door. He held his breath and prepared himself. He reached for the door.

“Uncle it’s me! Please let me in!”

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned and then tensed when he heard a giggle behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly, another giggle. He bit back his retort and dragged his hand down the side of his face, he took a deep breath and gripped the door handle. As the door slid open, his anger fizzled, but irritation replaced it as soon as his eyes befell upon his nephew’s face. “What. Do you want,”

“Obito.”

The menace now finally gone; he could finally sleep. With a single step he was back to the bed and as he put away the kunai, he noticed Mikoto’s kunai was gone as well. He scooted closer to her, slid his arm underneath her neck, and slipped the other over her abdomen. He pulled his son and wife toward him and nuzzled into her hair, his hand hovered over his son’s head but he didn’t touch. His eyes drooped, fatigue catching up to him, he drifted off to sleep.

The next two months by comparison were relatively peaceful. Itachi still had his screaming fits but they were getting less frequent and the medic said he was getting better. The inflammation was gradually decreasing, he would be fully healed in a few more months.

He dreamed.

With the birth of his son, REM sleep was fleeting as most nights he fell into an exhaustive sleep, sleep that would be abruptly interrupted by the cries of his son. But tonight, his son had one of his peaceful nights. No screaming fits, no attempted murder by flailing fits, just quite introspective breathing. And eating. And pooping.

He scrunched up his nose in in disgust, the one chore he would never get used to. A few weeks ago they had gotten a crib for Itachi, something the medic had recommended to help with his colic. They had been reluctant, their son had been sleeping with them since his birth and they were feeling a little bit of separation anxiety, but the medic had done so much for them already that they had reluctantly agreed. They had put Itachi to bed and Mikoto and he had the bed to themselves. Mikoto cuddled closely in his embrace and he dreamed.

_“His chakra coils are unusually large,” Hiroko peered over her glasses at them both. He scowled, how dare she accuse them of—. “But that’s not the concerning part, the coils in his head and neck are inflamed.” She tapped her finger on son’s forehead and pointed at his neck. Fugaku bit back a hiss, she’s going to wake him—!_

_Mikoto rocked him gently, even as their son stirred. She shussed him quietly and turned her piercing gaze at the medic. “Do you know why?” she whispered._

_Hiroko shook her head, “This ailment is more common in shinobi who’ve been under assault by jutsus affecting the mind. A small amount of cases have shown up in those administrating min—genjutsus but usually only under extended use.”_

_His wife grunted and he raised an eyebrow. The medic rushed on, “B-but considering your son hasn’t left your side for the last six weeks there must be another reason.”_

_Mikoto’s glare hardened, “What’s the treatment, “ she bit out. Hiroko wilted under her glare and hastily walked over to a glass cabinet. She searched through it for a moment and then plucked a vial off the shelf. She walked swiftly over to her desk and yanked open a drawer, grabbed whatever she was looking for and shoved it closed with her hip. She walked quickly back over._

_She held up the vial and unscrewed it, she dipped a dropper in and motioned her head toward Itachi. “Three drops of this a week for 3 months or when the swelling decreases and he’ll be as good as new.”_

_He hovered over the medic’s shoulder as Mikoto stepped forward with Itachi. The medic looked to her and then over her shoulder at him for permission. He nodded and she gently grabbed his son’s and pressed it down until his mouth opened._

_Itachi’s eyes popped open and Hiroko squeezed three drops into his mouth. His son swallowed reflexively, inhaled, and_ **screamed**.

Fugaku’s eyes popped open and groaned. He extracted himself form Mikoto’s sleeping form and rolled to the edge of the bed. He planted his feet on the floor and sighed heavily as he pushed himself off the bed.

Itachi continued to scream as he approached the crib. He rubbed the side of his face and blaringly picked up his son, not even looking as he rocked him. He approached the bed and dragged himself back on and scooted across to his now awake wife. She smiled tiredly at him and reached across to take him. She froze, he watched as her eyes widened and her skin go pale as blood rushed from her face.

Tiredness now gone, and with sudden alertness, he scanned the room. Senses flaring out, looking for threatening chakra signatures. He startled when Mikoto ripped her night shirt off and balled it up. Distracted, he watched as she pressed it against the **profusely bleeding arm of their son**.

He quickly placed Itachi down on the bed so Mikoto had better access to his arm, but her shirt was quickly being soaked through. He pulsed his chakra and the sliding door burst open.

Uchiha flooded the room and the perimeter around the house; Fugaku barked orders to fetch the medic as Mikoto commandeered a few of the surplus police to fetch towels.

He did not dare move from his son’s side but let his wife gently nudge him off the bed. She intertwined their hands for a moment and then she was back at their son’s side. He restrained himself from holding onto her hand, their son needed her presence more.

A shout from outside had the entire room on alert. The door burst open and he had to restrain himself from running through the newcomer. A shock of green hair was all that saved Hiroko from being impaled, but she only had eyes for one.

She body flickered to the bed, hand already glowing green.

\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---

_“Was it worth it?”_

He traced the square pattern in the ceiling for the fiftieth time, if he stopped then he would have to face the music. A buzzing sound could be heard through the door, it was muffled but it was something to focus on. The buzzing and the ceiling, anything was better than thinking about **that**.

A quiet sigh sounded above his head and he tore his eyes away to stare up at…… _father._

His eyes started to tingle, and he snapped his head back to the ceiling. His eyes trailed over the four squares, from the top left, to the right, down to the right and then to the left. His eyes traced over the four corners of the four squares within the larger square. He—

The sound of sheets sliding over each other came from his left and he inhaled. Slowly closing his eyes. The presence drew closer until—

A finger touched his cheek, he flinched. The hand drew back, he held his breath, but the presence didn’t move away.

_Tony Stark_

His eyes snapped open, the presence drew closer, but all his attention was in front of him.

_You have my respect._

Thanos stood in the center of the room, he was wearing the armor he wore on Titan. Though he was about five feet away, his shadow swallowed him, traveling up behind him and to the side. **No**.

Thanos walked languidly forward, his hands at his side, his right hand clenched around a spear.

His eyes locked onto the object. It was his suit; it was the part that—

Thanos stopped just short of the bed and stared down at him. His heart in his throat he trembled, his hands spasmed on his clothes as he tried to will himself to melt into his parents.

**His parents**.

His eyes widened as his stomach dropped, sweat blossomed onto his skin as he began to tremble harder. **No**.

The purple titan raised his hand. **No. NO.**

_Tell me, do you know what it’s like to lose?_

The broken blade glinted in the morning light— _he thrust his hand forward but the purple titan catches it_ —he flinched, his hands slapped onto his father’s torso on either side of himself— _the blade breaks_ —the blade came down— _the blade was thrust forward_ —he threw his arms up.

His arm. The bite. His moment of weakness.

The blade disappeared as Thanos faded into the sunlight.

His arms trembled.

He was here.

This was real.

His father shifted underneath him, and hands came down to grasp him underneath his armpits. His father settled him into his arm, warmth engulfed his side as he was held securely against his father’s chest. This is real.

Lips pressed against his forehead, causing a whimper to slip between his lips. As his vision tilted a hand cradled his head as he was settled back against his father’s chest. He sighed. His head turned to the right, he could see nothing but his father’s chest and… _her_.

She was looking at him. He didn’t bother closing his eyes this time, she had caught him. She leaned closer and his heart leapt in his chest. She was beautiful.

And she was _his_.

Her hand drew closer but stopped right before touching his cheek, he did not move. She smiled softly and her fingertips brushed against his forehead, brushing back a strand of hair. A faint scent clung to her fingertips; it was—comforting. He watched as she snuggled closer to his father and rested her head on the pillow. They continued to watch each other until his eyes began to grow heavy. He pressed his eyes closed and widened them, trying to stay awake.

He shifted his arms up, planning to reach out to her but when his right arm came into view, he froze.

_You can’t die in a dream_.

Shame washed over him, and his eyes prickled.

No.

This isn’t a dream.

It’s real.

And he could have died.

_Was it worth it?_

Yes.

Fingers traced circles into his back and his eyes snapped up. His mother hummed under her breath as she rubbed soothing circles into his lower back.

Yes, it was.

He pulled his arm out of his field of view and closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the soothing motions.

Because he was their _son_.

_Itachi._

\---<>\---<>\---<>\---<>\---

Fugaku lifted his son from Mikoto's arms as he continued to cry. She was exhausted, they were both exhausted. After Hiroko left, he had ordered the police out. Usually he would have immediately spearheaded the investigation, but his family needed him. He trusts his deputy, Daikyu could handle the logistics.

He avoided looking at the far wall as he made his way outside, the crib had been covered in blood, and neither of them could stand being in the same room as it; he had a shinobi remove it on their way out.

He stepped outside, paced along the porch as he rocked Itachi. He heard a whimper and he bent his head to shush him. As he pulled away, his eyes were drawn to his son’s lips.

He was smiling.

He froze mid-step, without looking away he called out, “Mikoto…Mikoto!” he whispered insistently.

With a quite displacement of air, Mikoto was at his side, crowding against him. “What is it,” she bit out, eyes darting around looking for danger.

He smiled fondly at her. He tilted his arms toward her, “Look.”

Itachi had stopped smiling with the sudden appearance of Mikoto, instead widened his eyes but when she turned her gaze to him, his lips stretched.

He giggled.

Her jaw dropped. Fugaku smirked, and he had gotten to see it first.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned in towards their son. “His first smile,” she said in awe.

He smiled, “And his first laugh.”

She nodded absentmindedly, and then gasped. She whipped her ahead around at him, eyes glistening. She made a sound in the back of her throat and dropped her gaze back down to their son. Balancing Itachi with one arm, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

As the first morning rays crested the horizon, the birds began to chirp. Those who had not just come back from a night shift started to wake up all over the compound. Shops un-shuttered and the bakeries started to emit the smell of yeast.

Despite the excitement, only a handful of shinobi knew of the events of last night. The Heads’ house, like most Uchiha households was quiet. Do not expect to hear pots and pans being slammed around but even as the sun rose the smells of breakfast did not waft through the air. Despite Deputy Daikyu’s order not to disturb Lord Uchiha, the Elders had sent a messenger to the house.

The messenger was stopped at the perimeter checkpoint, but they insisted and after a few tense moments the captain let them past. If they wanted to place their life in danger, then that was their problem. The squad held their breath as the youngest Elder raised their hand to knock. Before the knuckles could touch the wood, a kunai thunked into the wood, narrowly missing the Elder’s wrist. Killing intent oozed from a point just around the corner, the squad flinches as the Elder freezes.

Mikoto is suddenly standing in the courtyard, sharingan blazing. “Get. Out.”

The Elder drew himself up and inch by inch turned his body toward her. Mikoto didn’t turn and resolutely stayed where she was, the Elder’s eyes narrowed. “He has missed the noon meeting.”

“You mean to tell me; you are disturbing my family’s sleep over a meeting?” she said quietly.

“Yes.”

The Elder blinked and her head was turned toward him, though her torso had not moved an inch, sweat began trickle down his back.

She smiled pleasantly. Blood drained from his face, he found himself struggling to hold eye contact. A snicker was heard from the bushes across the courtyard, her smile turned feral and he—.

“They just fell asleep, my husband and son. Please leave, or you’ll miss more than a meeting.” Her eyes trailed down body to stop at his feet and then snapped back to his face.

When he came back to himself, he was two blocks away. That was the last time he was letting the others make him do their dirty work! If they want to bug the Head, _they_ can do it!

Mikoto watched as the squad slunk out of the bushes, she frowned. “I see you didn’t stop him.”

The captain held her gaze for a moment and when she raised her eyebrow, he just shrugged. She scowled and then turned on her heel, she disappeared in a swirl of flowers, and the smell of lavender.

She landed next to the bed, she smiled fondly at the sight that greeted her. Her husband sleeping on his back with baby Itachi lying face down on his chest. She crawled into bed and snuggled up to her lover’s side. She smiled contentedly as her eyelids drooped and she drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony has finally accepted he’s itachi. He’ll now refer to himself as Itachi though there may be future slip-ups. And yes, Tony definitely bit himself and realizing that it was not a dream and he didn’t want to die, woke his parents up. I’m excited to write future scenes of Fugaku being completely exasperated by his son. I love writing little fluffy scenes between Fugaku and Mikoto. What did you guys think? What was your favorite scene?
> 
> -adreamingladyknight

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be hopefully one of many WIPs to come. I am not very consistent in nature and will not be consistently updating this and future fics in the future but I needed to get this out there while I'm interested before my mind wanders off to other WIPs. I've been sitting on way too many WIPs and decided it's time to take the plunge. 
> 
> Otherwise enjoy and leave a comment if you like. 
> 
> -adreamingladyknight


End file.
